Doom Patrol
Doom Patrol is published by DC Comics under the Young Animal imprint. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #5: 06 Nov 2019 Current Issue :Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #6: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #7: 25 Mar 2020 Status Weight of the Worlds is scheduled for seven issues. Characters Main Characters *'Casey Brinke' *'Robotman/Cliff Steele' *'Niles Caulder' *'Negative Man' *'Flex Mentallo' *'Crazy Jane' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #6 Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #5 Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #4 Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #3 Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #2 Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #1 Doom Patrol #12 Doom Patrol #11 Doom Patrol/JLA Special #1 JLA/Doom Patrol Special #1 Doom Patrol #10 Doom Patrol #9 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents The Doom Patrol, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #86-101, plus My Greatest Adventure #80-85 & Challengers of the Unknown vol. 1 #48 (all in B&W). - *'Showcase Presents The Doom Patrol, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #102-121 (all in B&W). - *'Doom Patrol: The Silver Age, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #86-95, plus My Greatest Adventure #80-85. - *'Doom Patrol: The Silver Age, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #96-107, plus Challengers of the Unknown vol. 1 #48 & The Brave and the Bold #65. - *'Doom Patrol, Book One' - Collects vol. 2 #19-34. - *'Doom Patrol, Book Two' - Collects vol. 2 #35-50. - *'Doom Patrol, Book Three' - Collects vol. 2 #51-63 & Doom Force Special #1. - *'Doom Patrol, vol. 1: We Who Are About to Die' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6 - *'Doom Patrol, vol. 2: Brotherhood' - Collects vol. 5 #7-13 - *'Doom Patrol, vol. 1: Brick By Brick' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. - *'Doom Patrol, vol. 2: Nada' - Collects vol. 6 #7-12. - *'Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds' - Collects Weight of the Worlds #1-7. - - - (forthcoming, April 2020) Hardcovers *'Doom Patrol Archives, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #86-89, plus My Greatest Adventure #80-85. - *'Doom Patrol Archives, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #90-97. - *'Doom Patrol Archives, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #98-105, plus Challengers of the Unknown vol. 1 #48. - *'Doom Patrol Archives, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #106-113. - *'Doom Patrol Archives, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #114-121. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Doom Patrol Silver Age Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #86-124, plus My Greatest Adventure #80-85. - *'Doom Patrol: The Bronze Age Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #1-18 & Annual #1, plus Showcase #94-96, DC Comics Presents #52, Supergirl vol. 2 #7-9. Doom Patrol and Suicide Squad Special #1, Superman vol. 2 #20, and stories from Secret Origins vol. 2 Annual #1, Superman Family #191-193, New Teen Titans vol. 1 #13-15, & Teen Titans Spotlight #9. - *'The Doom Patrol Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #19-63 & Doom Force Special #1. - *'Doom Patrol by John Byrne Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-18, plus JLA #94-99 & Superman vol. 2 #20. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 6 Writer: Gerard Way. Artist/Covers: Nick Derington. Publishing History * Volume 1: #86-124, 1964-1973 (continues My Greatest Adventure) * Volume 2: #1-87, 1987-1995 (Vertigo from #64 on) * Volume 3: #1-22, 2001-2003 * Volume 4: #1-18, 2004-2006 * Volume 5: #1-22, 2009-2011 * Volume 6: #1-12, 2016-2018 (Young Animal) * Weight of the Worlds: #1-7, 2019-2020 (Young Animal) Future Publication Dates :Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds #7: 25 Mar 2020 :Doom Patrol: The Silver Age, vol. 2 TP: 25 Mar 2020 :Doom Patrol: Weight of the Worlds TP: 22 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero